Captured
by Astrid200213
Summary: What will happen when Ezra is captured by the Empire? Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars rebels or its characters. Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

The Inquisiter was very anxious to get his hands on that Padawan. The emperor was very anxious too. They had planned that they would grab the boy while everyone was asleep. Once they had him they would knock him out so he couldn't send messages through the Force. After that they would bring him back to the imperial star destroyer.

Everyone was asleep aboard the Inquisiter was about to board the small ship. He was so anxious he could barely hold still. They finally got on the ship and were on there way to the boys room. They finally got there. Ezra woke at the sound of footsteps. Then the door and three stood the Inquisiter his trademark smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan woke up suddenly. He could feel Ezra's fear. He got up and went to Ezra's room. when he got there Ezra was gone. Kanan looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Then he saw a note on Ezra's bedroll. It read:

We have taken Ezra to be the apprentice to the emperor. Do not come and rescue him it will be of no use. He will be dead or be on our side.

_The_ _Inquisiter_

Kanan immediately yelled for Hera. He showed her the note and she fell into Kanan's arm's. She was crying and Kanan was speechless. For the first time in a long time he did not know what to do. He called for Zeb and Sabine to come. They both read the letter and had a look of utter terror on their faces. Sabine started crying and Zeb just stood there. Zeb looked at Kanan with an indescribable expression. Kanan was on the verge of crying but stayed strong for the crew's sake. Hera finally stopped crying and asked Kanan what were they going to do? The crew of the Ghost started to make a plan, but they would have to wait to set it in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was in an imperial cell. He could not remember what happened. All he could remember was being put in the cell.

They sent in an interrogation droid. When Ezra didn't talk it shocked and beat him.

The imperials repeated this many times and after he did not talk any, they sent a higher grade droid. It beat Ezra so hard it almost killed him. They finally just stopped sending droids and sent in the Inquisiter. The Inquisiter not only beat him more but gave him a shot that made his memories wrong. He also used the Force but Ezra would not join the Dark Side.

Kanan was a bit nervous about his plan.

The plan was that the night before they rescued Ezra Sabine would go set bombs around but not set them off. Then they could just blow the guards up and get Ezra out faster.

That night Sabine set the bombs around the sh and found the cell Ezra was in.

That morning they went back on the ship and went to the cell where Ezra was. What they found was horrific. Ezra was unconscious and looked like he had been ran over. All his limbs were broken and he had cuts and bruises all over him.

The Inquisiter came to check on the prisoner. The door opened and there stood Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanan ignited his light saber. The Inquisiter only laughed and said "I'm not her to fight I only want the kid not you". He used the force to push them outside the cell. He then closed the door.

After a few minutes they could hear Ezra's screams. Sabine started crying and Zeb looked like he was about to start crying. They decided to hide and when the Inquisiter cMe out they would rescue Ezra.

After about an hour of torture the Inquisiter left the boy unconscious.

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were lying in wait and watched as the Inquisiter left.

They went back to the cell. They could not open the door. The Inquisiter put a lock on the door.

The Inquisiter came back to the cell with some storm troopers. They forced Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine out of the corridor and told the, to leave or they would hurt Ezra worse.

They went back to the Ghost. They told Hera and Chopper the news and Hera was so upset. That night Kanan could not sleep. He went to the "living room" and Hera was there too. Kanan went and sat beside Hera and she laid on his chest and started crying and cursing in her native language. She asked Kanan what to do and Kanan told her not to worry they could save Ezra still but it did not help much.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kanan came up with a new plan.

Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan were going to the ship Ezra was on.

**_Ezra's_** _P_._O_._V_

AHHHHH! The Inquisiter was shocking me. He stopped shocking me and came over and started beating me! After that he gave me an injection that made my memories wrong.

Sometimes I could figure them out but others I couldn't.

Then he left me after he gave me another injection that made me where I couldn't use the Force.

_**Nobody's**_ **_P_**.**_O_**.**_V_**

**_On_** _The_ _Ghost_

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were about to leave to go rescue Ezra. It was the middle of the night. Kanan felt Ezra's Force signature but then he lost it. (Before he got the injection) Kanan told Hera the coordinates and they flew to where the ship was.

They finally got to the ship Ezra was on and went inside. They fought with some storm troopers. Then Agent Kallus came. Zeb and Sabine fought him along with some storm troopers.

Kanan went to find Ezra. He found the cell he was in. This time the Inquisiter was not there this time. Kanan opened the door and found Ezra on the floor unconscious and surrounded by blood. It looked like he was having a seizure. When Kanan touched him he soon found out what was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kanan touched Ezra he felt electricity go all throughout his body. He pull back immediately. He looked for what was shocking Ezra and found a metal bracelet on his wrist. Kanan got out his light saber and cut it off. He called Zeb on his comm and told him to come to Ezra's cell as soon as possible.

Kanan picked Ezra up and started running. He called Zeb and told him he was on the move, he told him the corridor he was in. Zeb got there after a few minutes.

Janna suddenly felt a dark Force user and he immediately knew who it was. The Inquisiter Kanan told Zeb and Sabine. Sabine went over to protect Ezra. While Zeb and Kanan prepared to fight. The Inquisiter came around the corner. He saw Kanan and Zeb and pulled out his light saber. The three started fighting. The Inquisiter caught a glance at Ezra and Sabine. He Force pushed Kanan and Zeb away and went over to Ezra and Sabine. The Inquisiter Force pushed Sabine away, then he started to Force choke Ezra. Kanan came up behind him and got his attention away from Ezra. Zeb came over and helped Kanan fight off the Inquisiter.

After a while Kanan stabbed the Inquisiter in the arm.

Zeb picked Ezra up and they all ra away to the Ghost.

Hera was waiting for them on the Ghost. When she saw Ezra she got tears in her eyes. She told Zeb to take him to the med bay. Hera went up to the cockpit made the hip take off put the ship on autopilot and then went to the med bay.

Kanan ran some tests on Ezra. The results were horrible. His left lung had completely collapsed, he had cuts and bruises all over him. His left arm was broken, his right hand was broken, and his right leg was broken.

Kanan used the Force to heal the lung, he also calmed Ezra so Hera could put a cast on his broken bones.

Hera told Kanan to go and get some bandages.

When Kanan got back Her wrapped all of Ezra's broken bones.

Chopper came in the Med Bay and Ezra started freaking out! Kanan couldn't figure out why so he went over and asked Ezra what was wrong, but Ezra wouldn't talk. So Kanan just sent Chopper out of the room.

She had some crutches and a wheelchair he could use to move around.

Hera told Ezra he needed to rest. She left the room and left Kanan with Ezra.

Ezra just looked at the ceiling. He didn't close his eyed or anything. Kanan told him to shut his eyes but he just shook his no. Kanan asked him what was wrong but when Ezra looked at him he knew. Ezra was afraid to sleep. He thought he was going was going to wake up in the cell. Kanan told he would be there when he woke up and when he was asleep. After Kanan said that he relaxed a little and went to sleep. After a little bit Kanan went to sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ezra woke up at 3 in the morning. He smiled when he saw Kanan in the chair next to his bed. Kanan was asleep but he was there like he said he would be. Ezra decided to go back to s leep because he didn't want to wake Kanan up.

Kananwoke up at about 7 in the morning and decided to go get some breakfast. When he got there everyone was already eating breakfast (except for Ezra he is still asleep).

It was about 11 and Ezra hadn't come out of the med bay. Hera noticed someone was missing and suddenly asked "where is Ezra". Everyone looked around but no one could find him. Kanan went to the med bay. When the door opened Ezra was there but wasn't moving. Kanan went up to him and he wasn't breathing very much. Kanan called for Hera to come. They took him to the Med Bay.

After a little bit Hera found out what was wrong with him. His lung had not been healed properly and now he couldn't breathe much. She found some medicine that could heal the lung, but it would not do it fully. Ezra would have asthma for the rest of his life.

After Ezra took the medicine he woke up. He got his crutches and went down to the "living room" everyone was there talking. Ezra came and sat down and everyone was looking at him. It was all very awkward so he said "why is everyone looking at me like that" they all just started laughing at that. Ezra just looked at them all weird, they all just kept laughing. He couldn't figure out why they're were laughing so he just got his crutches and left.

All of a sudden he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. Ezra thought he could make it to his room so he just kept going. There was a loud BANG! Kanan jumped up and went to see what it was. All he found was Ezra on the ground asleep. He just picked him up,(which was hard because he had all those cast on and it added like 20 extra pounds), and took him to his room.

Kanan knew how tired Ezra was, because he had to walk on crutches and now had trouble breathing.

After Ezra was safely in his bed Kanan went back to see what the others were doing. When he got there they were all eating breakfast. Kanan decided to get some breakfast. they talked for a little bit then everyone went to do whatever they do.

While Kanan was checking stock he heard the click of Ezra's crutches and turned around and said "well good morning sleeping beauty". Ezra just started laughing. Then Ezra said "sorry I thought I could get to the living room", Kanan just patted him on the back and old him not to worry about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the crew of the Ghost had a mission. They had to steal some blasters. Kanan had planned that they would steal some food for the refugees on the planet they were taking the blasters too.

Hera typed in the coordinates to Lothal. They were going to do the same thing they had done the day they met Ezra.

Kanan came into the cockpit. He was going to fly the Ghost for a little bit so Hera could get some food and rest.

Zeb was running diagnostics on the Phantom, Ezra came to help him but he wouldn't talk. He didn't look very good either, he was very pale and looked really sleepy. Zeb asked him if anything was wrong, Ezra just shook his head no. After they worked on the Phantom for a while Zeb got hungry. He asked Ezra if he wanted anything and he said no, that was pretty normal he usually didn't when they were working so Zeb went to the kitchen to make some food.

When he got back Ezra was on the ground unconscious! He yelled for Kanan, he got there pretty fast and Kanan thought he was going to scream at what he saw.

Ezra woke up and he was in the med bay. He looked around, but he couldn't find anyone. All of a sudden he heard a loud BANG! The ship then started swaying from side to side. They were under ATTACK! Ezra tried to get up, but he just fell back down. BLAST Ezra yelled he had forgotten about the cast on his leg.

He got his crutches and started going to the cockpit to see if Hera was there. The ship started to sway and Ezra almost fell a few times. He finally made it to the cockpit but only Hera was there. She never noticed he was there until he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped when he touched her.

Hera told him that everyone else was on Lothal beneath them getting food and blasters. After a little bit Hera had shot the TIE fighters down. She started to explain where everyone was and what happened to him.

Hera landed in a field that she said Kanan told her to wait for them in.

About an hour or so later everyone else got back from Lothal.

Ezra still hadn't spoken a word which was unusual for the usually talkative teen. Kanan noticed this and asked Ezra what was wrong, Ezra just shook his head again. Kanan stopped him and made him go to the med bay, when Kanan got to the med bay he checked Ezra out. When he was done all he could figure out was wrong with Ezra was that he was sick. Kanan gave Ezra some medicine and told Ezra he could leave.

Ezra didn't talk for about 2 more days and Zeb really enjoyed that part. Every time Zeb and Ezra were in the same room alone Zeb would tease Ezra, ever time Kanan caught Zeb teasing Ezra he would pop him on the back of the head and make Zeb go do something else.

They were all eating lunch when Zeb started teasing Ezra, Ezra told Zeb to shut up and that was the first time he talked for a week. After that week was over Ezra would say a few words a day. Ezra was still getting sicker, but he could talk now.

Kanan told him to just rest that the sickness would pass. So Ezra went to bed, everyone else went to bed too. The one thing the crew of the Ghost didn't know was that something terrible from their past was about to come back...


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when Kanan woke up he was greeted with an unusual sight, he was in an imperial cell. He couldn't sense the rest of the crews presence except Ezra's.

He tried to get out if bed, but he couldn't he was chained to the wall.

Ezra woke up in the cell they had had him in before. He started freaking out and having panic attacks. Kanan reached out to Ezra through the Force, but Ezra was panicking and had his mental shields as high as they could go. Ezra realized it was Kanan trying to reach him he let them down enough for him to get in his mind. Feeling Kanan made Ezra calm a little but then he realized that Kanan was in a cell too. He knew Kanan couldn't get him out this time and he started panicking agaian.

After Kanan got Ezra calm he felt Ezra's mental shields go up. Ezra put his shields up so high Kanan couldn't get in his mind anymore.

Ezra's P.O.V

The Inquisiter came in he asked me if I wanted to follow this the hard way or the easy way. I just looked at him really mean, he said oh you want to do it the hard way again do you, very well as you wish doesn't bother me. He walked out he talked so loud over his comm Ezra could hear him inside his cell, he said send me one of the lower grade torture droids. The Inquisiter walked out and and let the droid torture Ezra. You could hear Ezra's screams in the hallways. Kanan told the droid to stop but it was of no use.

Ezra started panicking again. He was panicking so bad he had to let his mental shields. Kanan noticed Ezra had let his shields, Kanan reached out to him again and noticed he was panicking again he tried to calm him but he failed then he lost contact with Ezra.

After I lost connection with Kanan the door opened and the little torture droid started working it "magic" on me. The droid rolled out of the room leaving me shaking in a pool of my own blood. The Inquisiter came in and asked me to join the dark side but I did not say anything. So he called in the highest grade torture droids they had. When the droids got there. The Inquisiter walked out and locked the door. The droids took turns shooting me, then each one gave me an injection. After they beat, shocked, and gave me injections for about an hour.

Nobody's P.O.V

The Inquisiter came in Kanan's cell. He called on his comm for Ezra to be brought in along with one of the highest grade torture droids.

A few minutes later a few storm troopers dragged Ezra in along with a droid. Kanan saw how bad Ezra looked and knew they might not get out of this alive. The Inquisiter walked out and left the droid, Ezra, and Kanan. The droid shocked Ezra then broke his arm, leg, all of his fingers, and his shoulder. Kanan yelled at the droid to try to make him leave Ezra alone but it didn't work. After the droid broke some of Ezra's bones he started shocking and beating him. Then the droid left and Kanan saw that Ezra looked like he was dead.

Some storm troopers came in and unchained Kanan but they stood right outside the door. Kanan went to check Ezra's pulse he was still alive but just barely.

All of a sudden Kanan heard a loud bang and he ran to the door. When he walked up to the door it opened and the Inquisiter was standing there, he grabbed Kananand Ezra. He took them to a different cell, this cell had blood all over it so Kanan thought maybe it was Ezra's previous cell. After the Inquisiter left Kanan went over to Ezra. He told Ezra to wake up and started shaking him but nothing happend. He checked his pulse there was a faint heart beat. He said to Ezra come on Padawan wake up. Ezra suddenly woke up, he tried to move around but almost fainted again so Kanan helped him get onto the bed. Ezra went to sleep immediately.

The next day the Inquisiter came and tried to torture Ezra but Kanan had hid his light saber and he started fighting with the Inquisiter. Ezra's suddenly woke up and saw Kanan fighting the Inquisiter.

The Inquisiter force-pushed Kanan down and was about to kill him when Ezra jumped up and force-pushed him away. He used the force to push the Inquisiter down then stabbed him in the arm, though it did not kill him it injured him very badly. Then the Inquisiter heard another loud bang and ran off.

Ezra went unconscious almost immediately, luckily Kanan was there to help Ezra. He picked Ezra up and ran down the hall until he found an exit. He went and found his and Ezra's belongings. He called Hera on his comm and found out she was already on the ship with the Ghost waiting on Zeb and Sabine. Kanan called Zeb and Sabine he told them to get back to the Ghost NOW!

As soon as Kanan got there with Ezra they left. Hera put the chip on autopilot and went to help Kanan. She knew as soon as she saw Ezra he had to have professional help. She went over to him stitched up his cuts, wrapped his broken bones, and gave him medicine. After she finished she told Kanan she had done all they could she could do all they could do was hope now. Everyone took turns sleeping in the med bay to keep an eye on Ezra. The night Hera was there Ezra started panicking and he had an asthma attack so she got him calmed down and gave him dime me decide and he was fine the rest of the night.

About a month or so later Ezra was up walking around just like he had been except with a bit if help. He was almost back to normal except he had at least one panic/asthma attack everyday, the Inquisiter finally stopped trying to kidnap Ezra and everything went back to normal, for now...


	10. Note

Guys I need ideas NOW! I can't think of anything else to write. PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING AND TELLING ME IDEAS! I hope you like my stories please review!


	11. Another Note

im sorry I haven't updated but I broke my leg and had to have surgery. So I won't be able to update as much but I will update as soon as I can. If you want me to keep writing then give me some ideas, come on do it for the girl with a broken leg *pouty face* I'm begging you!


End file.
